Bedrock
Bedrock is the city where the Flintstones live. Size Though the first two seasons' opening credits of the original Flintstones series stated the town's population as only 2,500 people (though it did swell to 30,000 in a dream sequence in the sixth season episode entitled "Rip Van Flintstone"), Bedrock was generally presented as a medium-sized American city, with all the amenities of such, but with a "prehistoric" twist. For instance, dinosaurs were seen being used as cranes at the town's most well-known employer, "Slate Rock and Gravel" (also known as "Rockhead and Quarry Cave Construction Company" in the series' earlier episodes). Features The climate of Bedrock is somewhat undetermined, since different Flintstones episodes and media have portrayed it differently. Palm trees and cycads are common yard trees, suggesting a warm climate. However, episodes and movies set at Christmas time depicted plenty of snow. Sometimes the wilderness on Bedrock's outskirts appears to be desert-like, whereas at other times it resembles a tropical/subtropical jungle (as shown in the opening scenes of the theatrical animated movie The Man Called Flintstone). The people of Bedrock tend to be fairly friendly, if not without having various quirks. The denizens of Bedrock have a strong sense of civic spirit and tend to participate in various charities, parades, and so forth. The city is home to a number of service organizations, the best known of which (in the context of the Flintstones television series) is the Loyal Order of Water Buffalos, which counts among its membership Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. Law and Government A police department helps protect the residents; for a period of time, Fred and Barney were members as part-time police officers. Bedrock has also been shown as having a volunteer fire department, although the episode in which the volunteer fire department was introduced suggests the uselessness of such a service in a city of stone buildings; instead, its members use it as an excuse to create a social club. However, several other episodes feature a more traditional full-time firefighting service. Also located near Bedrock is Camp Millstone Army Base, where Fred and his best friend Barney Rubble were stationed after they were mistakenly inducted into the Army. Bedrock's city government plays a role in The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show episode "Mayor May Not," where Pebbles becomes the city's temporary student mayor for a week. Regarding health care, Bedrock had the Rockapedic Hospital, where Pebbles was born. Media For a town its size, Bedrock has a sizeable concentration of media. Bedrock has at least several radio stations (one of which has the call letters "BDRX"), several television stations, and several newspapers. One of Bedrock's TV stations is an affiliate of ABC (the "Abbadabba Broadcasting Company"). Later spinoffs show the people of Bedrock also enjoy cable and satellite television service. Television programs produced in Bedrock included the cooking program The Happy Housewife Show (which, for a time, starred Wilma) and the teen dance program Shinrock. Other favorite programs of Bedrock citizens, though not produced there, include such fare as Peek-a-Boo Camera and variety program The Ed Sulleystone Show. One of Bedrock's newspapers is The Daily Granite, edited by Lou Granite. For a time, The Daily Granite employed Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble as reporters. Another newspaper is The Daily Slab (which usually ended up clobbering Fred after being "delivered" by Arnold the Newsboy). There are also two recording companies located in Bedrock, the Keen Teen Record Company and the Flippo Record Company. Cultural and Educational Institutions In terms of educational features, Bedrock apparently has just one high school, Bedrock High School, alma mater of Fred Flintstone, his wife Wilma, and later his daughter Pebbles. Universities in or near Bedrock include Prinstone University, as well as its arch rival school Shale University; both universities are members of the Poison Ivy League. Bedrock is also not far from Oceanrock Aquarium, home of Dripper the Sealasaurus. Businesses Businesses in Bedrock include bowling alleys, pool halls (including Boulder Dan's, which Fred and Barney almost bought), health clubs, hotels, supermarkets (including Safestone's), one catering service—Cobblestone Caterers (as the owner proclaimed, "we're the only caterer in town!"), a costume store, and an amusement park. Several department stores service Bedrock; among them include Macyrock's (where Fred once worked as a department store Santa Claus during the Christmas season) and Gimblestone's (where Pebbles briefly worked as a teenager). Bedrock also features the Pyrite Advertising Agency, where Pebbles works as an adult. In the first season episode "The Tycoon" (in which Fred switches places with his double, J.P. Gotrocks), Bedrock is introduced by a narrator as having "a butcher, a baker and a pizza pie maker." Entertainment In terms of entertainment, Bedrock features a drive-in movie theater where films such as The Monster (as seen on the marquee in the original series' opening and closing credits) and Tar Wars (produced by Gorge Lucas, as seen in the 1994 live-action movie) would play. Other features include the amphitheater the Bedrock Bowl and several nightclubs, ranging from middle-class to high-end exclusive clubs for the city's wealthy residents. The 1994 live-action movie featured the exclusive nightclub Cavern on the Green, featuring its house band, "The B.C. 52s". Dining Bedrock features plenty of dining options, including a drive-in restaurant serving brontosaurus ribs (as seen in the original series' closing credits), as well as several diners. The two live-action films also showed Bedrock with fast-food outlets, including RocDonald's and Bronto King. Bedrock also has a number of upscale restaurants, including the Rockadero, Maison-LaRock and Le Chateau Rockinbleau. Sports Bedrock has fielded a major league baseball team, the Giants (though in an earlier episode the team is known as the Boulders). The 1981 primetime special "Wind-Up Wilma" also shows Bedrock has a baseball team named the Dodgers. Bedrock also features a professional football team, the Brontos. Boxing matches are also popular in Bedrock; a third season episode features Fred and Barney trying to see a match featuring boxer Floyd Patterstone. Category:Cities